Saturday Night Fever
by Mariam Saint
Summary: Los BladeBreakers no pueden dormir por culpa de Tyson, asi que se quedan todo el dia, pero ya para cuando es de noche, otra vez no pueden dormir y deciden irse a un concierto. Aqui vemos como, hasta Kai, cambian de personalidades en pleno concierto.


**Saturday Night Fever**

**Con BeyBlade**

**Clasificación: Para todas las edades**

**Genero: Comedia**

Es sábado en el día...

— Hoola a toodos! —

Me equivoque, es sábado por la madrugada...

— Tyson deja dormir! — dijo Ray, el único despierto.

Bueno, otra vez me equivoque, también Kai se despertó con tremendo grito...

— TYSON! ACUÉSTATE! SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! — grito Kai aun mas fuerte que Tyson

— Perdón, es que me acorde de algo y quería decirles que... —

— Q-que pasa? — pregunto medio dormido Max

Y es que los gritos de Kai despertaron al resto de los Blade Breakers, quienes estaban en la casa de Tyson durmiendo en la misma habitación.

— Ya vez Kai, por que los despertaste? — todavía Tyson le echo la culpa a Kai

— ¬¬ — mirada de Kai

— Y que nos ibas a decir Tyson? — pregunto Ray mas despierto que dormido

— Que iba a haber un concierto hoy por la noche o —

— QUE NO PODIAS ESPERAR A QUE AMANECIERA TAN SIQUIERA PARA DECIRNOS ESA IDIOTEZ? — a Kai todavía no se le bajaba el coraje.

— Si verdad? Es que no podía dormir — dijo Tyson sonriendo como si nada

— Y ahora que? Ya se me fue el sueño — se quejo Kenny mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

— Tengo un juego de memoria — Max saco dicho juego — Jugamos? —

— o Siiiiiiiiiiii — Tyson estuvo de acuerdo

Como no les quedaba de otra, jugaron memoria hasta que les diera sueño de nuevo. Se fueron durmiendo a las 10 de la mañana (que aguante jugar memoria en todo ese rato Oo) y se quedaron dormidos hasta las 5 de la tarde (el abuelo de Tyson no estaba por eso nadie los había despertado) y cuando despertaron...

— Genial, ya va a ser de noche de nuevo y ahora ya no tengo sueño — hablo Kai ya un poco mas calmado

— Que haremos entonces? — pregunto Ray

— Ir al concierto! — Propuso Tyson inmediatamente — Quien va conmigo? —

Hubo un silencio que hasta se escuchaban los grillos, y eso que no estaban durmiéndose...

— O que? No me digan que tienen algo mejor que hacer? — pregunto Tyson al no ver respuesta

— Bueno, ya que — se resigno Kai

— Si, además, no vamos a poder dormir en la noche — Max lo vio por el lado positivo, ya saben que es el primero en seguirle la corriente a Tyson.

Mas o menos imagínense "Stayin' Alive" de BeeGees, esa canción que la han alterado para las discos y pónganle a los Blade Breakers caminando con mucho estilo por las calles iluminadas de la noche, vestidos al mas puro estilo de los T-Birds de la película Vaselina (si han visto la peli, son los amigos de Dany -John Travolta-). O sea que muy ochentera la cosa XD (bueno y que? Soy retro! No hace falta que tenga 40 años para que esa música me guste)

Como decía, van caminando con mucho estilo y entran al lugar donde va a ser el concierto. Un lugar repleto de...

— Oye Tyson, por que no nos dijiste que el concierto era para... —

— Es cierto! Con razón sentía que algo se me olvidaba! — Tyson interrumpió a Kenny

— Ya que, ya estamos aquí — dijo Kai mientras buscaba un lugar para que estuvieran durante el concierto

Los Blade Breakers tomaron asiento en una de las mesas (o sea que se sentaron en las sillas no en la mesa. Por que siempre decimos "siéntate en la mesa" si te vas a sentar en una silla? XD). Y adivinen quien se les acerca? Ha, se me olvido igual que a Tyson, el concierto era para los Beyluchadores reconocidos...

— Hola Ray, que sorpresa verte aquí — saludo Mariah

— Hola Mariah — saludo el chico pero en voz baja le dijo a Tyson — Por que no nos dijiste que ellos estarían aquí? —

— Nah, cálmate Ray y disfruta del concierto — Tyson se llevo las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que subía los pies en la mesa

— Tyson baja los pies! — regaño Kai

— Oye! No eres mi mamá! — se quejo el chico

— Que no ves que Max y Kenny ya hicieron pedido de comida? — Kai le hizo notar que sus pies estaban aplastando la comida que habían encargado los chicos.

— Oops, perdón nñ — Tyson bajo los pies

— Ya no tengo hambre — dijo Max con cara de asco

— Ni yo, mejor tira la comida — sugirió el Jefe

Mariah había separado a Ray de sus amigos, así que los demás se sentían aliviados de que no les hicieran lo mismo, pero...

— Hola chicos, no esperaba verlos aquí —

Oliver, Enrique y Johnny hicieron acto de presencia y el único amistoso saludo, o sea Oliver...

— Que clase de lugar es este? Dicen que es concierto, pero no se oye música — Enrique miro todo el lugar

— Siéntense chicos! Vamos a pedir comida! — Tyson les sugirió a los europeos

Los tres tomaron asiento, aunque Johnny estaba con cara de pocos amigos

— Bien, ahora que estamos todos y no falta nadie, nos hemos reunido aquí para... —

— Tyson, Ray se fue con Mariah — le interrumpió Kenny

— Miren, allá esta mi mamá! — señalo Max y corrió hacia donde estaba

— Perfecto! Alguien mas quiere irse? — pregunto Tyson fastidiado

No pasaron ni milésimas de segundos cuando vemos a Tyson solo en la mesa.

— Chicos? A donde se fueron? —

Vamos a hacer una vista desde arriba del lugar. Esta la mesa donde se encuentra Tyson y un ligero espacio circular vacío, la masa de gente estaba como a 4 metros lejos de Tyson y eso por que el lugar no permitía alejarse mas. Tyson se fastidio de estar solo y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Pero en el camino se compro unas palomitas. El concierto comenzó, eran... los Scorpions! Si, estaba bien rockero el lugar que cuando comenzaron con Rock you Like a Hurricane la gente comenzó a saltar y a mover su cabeza para que sus cabelleras también baliaran. Y como nuestro beyluchador estaba en medio de esa gente, lo golpeaban mientras bailaban y le tiraron sus palomitas...

— Oigan! Ouch... tengan cuida... Ouch! ... mis palomitas TT — Tyson termino en el suelo igual que sus palomitas.

Y entonces aquí vemos el lado rockero de Kai...

— Vamos a rockear amigos! — dice mientras sigue la corriente de saltar y todo eso... los demás lo miran así Oo...

— Kai? — preguntaron sorprendidos el resto de los Blade Breakers

— Vamos Ray, baila conmigo! — Mariah se jalo a Ray hacia la bola de rockeros

Max estaba con los All Starz, pero no estaban bailando...

— Y dices que sigues en ese equipo? — le pregunto Emily

— N-no! NO! Como crees? Yo dije eso? nnU — Max trataba de quedar bien con su mamá y el equipo.

Y es que Max se avergonzaba por que Ray, Mariah, Kai, incluso Kenny estaban ahí rockeando como psicópatas! O sea que para rockear hay que buscarle el ritmo y estos lo hacían a lo guey y para colmo, sentían muy diferente el piso...

— Oigan... — interrumpió Kenny el ambiente —...no sienten algo raro... en el suelo? —

Ray, Mariah y Kai vieron hacia abajo...

— XX — era Tyson que ya estaba todo aplastado por sus compañeros de equipo

En eso, Kai salta hasta más fuerte y más alto...

— Kai, que haces? — le pregunto Ray

— Me aseguro de que este bien muerto! Mwajajajajajajajaja! —

— Oo — fueron las miradas de Mariah, Ray y Kenny y luego Kai grito...

— Por esta noche yo invito las bebidas! —

Todos gritaron "Ehhhhhhhhhhh!" así como festejando. Pero...

— Ouch! —

— Kai! Tyson sigue vivo! — se alegro el Jefe al ver a Tyson quejándose del dolor (se alegro Oo?)

— Oh genial! Ahora ya no invito nada! — grito Kai nuevamente

Todos gritaron "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" así como de decepción. Kenny y Ray le ayudaron a Tyson a levantarse, tenía huellas de zapatos por todas partes...

— Por que estabas ahí Tyson? — le pregunto Ray

— Los estaba buscando y... y... de repente... me tiraron mis palomitas TT — dijo entre sollozos

— Y de seguro te agachaste para comértelas del suelo — Kai se anticipo a la conclusión

— Nooo, me tiraron TT buaaaaaaa! — chillo Tyson

— Y tú de idiota que te quedas en el suelo —

— Kai, no seas duro con él — sugirió el Jefe — Que no vez que acaba de pasar por un mal momento? —

— Y donde esta Max? — pregunto Ray

Los Blade Breakers voltearon hacia donde estaba Max, lo vieron con su mamá y los All Starz...

— Oye Max, vamos a llevar a Tyson a que se recupere, vienes? — le pregunto Kenny

Max volteo como si no conociera la voz que le hablaba...

— Ah si, llévenselo. Luego voy a verlo — dijo muy acá... es que Michael le había pegado su carácter presumido.

Y es que Max seguía avergonzándose de sus amigos por que Tyson iba llorando como una niñita. En el baño, de esos que están todos grafiteados y etc, etc...

— Ya te sientes mejor? — Pregunto Mariah — POR QUE QUIERO IR A BAILAR CON RAY! — grito de repente que dejo a todos con los cabellos de punta.

— Oigan chicos... — hablo Tyson medio recuperado — O era mi imaginación o Max estaba avergonzándose de nosotros? —

— Contigo, quien no! — se escucho la voz de Kai

— Pero Max es mi mejor amigo, digo, fue el primer beyluchador que conocí — si, por que Kenny no es beyluchador, siempre se va de colado con los Blade Breakers; han visto el wallpaper de los Blade Breakers V-Force? Ahí no aparece Kenny.

— Y que harás al respecto Tyson? — pregunto Ray

— Lo haré cambiar de opinión —

Entonces Tyson se dirigió hacia donde estaban Max y los All Starz; Mariah se llevo otra vez a Ray a bailar y solo quedaron Kai y Kenny...

— Que va a hacer Tyson? — de repente llegaron los europeos, con Oliver preguntando

— Ustedes no deberían estar en este lugar de muerte — dijo Kenny mientras veía como muchos rockeaban con cervezas y cigarrillos en las manos (y se supone que era un concierto para los beyluchadores y fiebre nocturna nnU)

— Hicimos una excepción, sabíamos que si veníamos aquí, veríamos como su amigo se avergüenza de ustedes — explico Enrique

— Y como sabían que iba a pasar eso? — pregunto la amarga voz de Kai, ya se le había pasado lo rockero, baya que este chico cambia de formas de ser tan repentinamente.

— Soy el mejor amigo de la autora. Sabían que tiene un dibujo mío grande en su habitación? —

Todos miraron a Enrique, pensaban que estaba mintiendo...

— Es en serio chicos, bueno sigamos con el fic...

Tyson se acerco a Max y lo saludo ridículamente para colmo del rubio...

— Max! Vamos a ver quien baila mas loco? —

— Oye, que no te habían borrado del mapa? — pregunto Michael, es que él se había dado cuenta de la "masacre" de Tyson entre los rockeros.

— Si, pero debes saber que Tyson es invencible! — dijo haciendo un ridículo gesto de inmortalidad. — Bueno Max, vienes o no? —

— Ya les dije que después voy! —

— Esta sucediendo! — Intervino Ray — La maldición! Noooo! — grito paranoico

Max se tapo la cara con una mano al ver a Ray todo paranoico...

— A que maldición te refieres Ray? — Kenny se acerco a él

— Recuerdan que Kai nos hizo a un lado por irse con los Demolition Boys? Esta pasando lo mismo con Max! —

— Cállate Ray que tu también tienes cola que te pisen y no precisamente me refiero a tu cabello! No que querías irte con los White Tigers? — se defendió Kai

— Es cierto Ray, me prometiste que volverías — dijo Mariah con un tono de actriz de telenovela barata

— Perdón Mariah, es que yo... yo...—

— Es que nada! — y la chica se lanzo contra Ray

Y Tyson de estúpido, para seguirle la corriente, le pega a Kai...

— OYEME IDIOTA A MI NADIE ME PEGA! —

Y Kai se agarro a Tyson; Max se lanzo contra Kenny...

— Oye Jefe es tu culpa! Por que no los detuviste? — decía mientras golpeaba al chico

Y los Blade Breakers con Mariah se golpearon mutuamente haciendo una bola de polvo alrededor.

— Y así termina esta historia — concluye Mariam

— Pienso que tiene una moraleja — dice Oliver mientras se echa una taza de te, claro que con educación...— No seria algo así como "Nunca te avergüences de tus amigos"? —

— Muy buena propuesta Oliver — felicito Mariam

— Mas bien seria "Nunca mas vuelvo a participar en esto" — se quejo Johnny, quien había dicho algo en todo el one-shot

— Ah Johnny, disculpame por no dejarte hablar! —

— Ni que me importara participar en este tonto fanfic —

— Bueno, pero como esto es un one-shot, aquí termina —

— Si, te quedo excelente Mariam —

— Muchas gracias Enrique —

Que? Se vale soñar, no? Bien, aquí me despido dejando un intento de humor con BeyBlade, uno de mis animes favoritos.

BeyBlade no me pertenece, este fic fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento

(y también para probar que tengo problemas cerebrales)

**MariamSaint**


End file.
